No one
by Chilam
Summary: Songfic Quand le destin se met en travers du chemin de Drago, les conséquences sont dramatiques...


Une Songfic sur l'opening de l'anime Shinigami no ballad, cette histoire me trottait dans la tête et j'ai finit par me décider à le faire hier

J'espère que vous l'aimerez, moi je suis satisfaite du résultat

Bonne lecture !!!

**No one…**

C'est au cœur de la nuit, dans une pièce sombre aux murs hauts qu'avait lieu la réception. Un groupe d'hommes en noir formant un cercle se trouvait au centre de la salle vide. Au centre de ce cercle deux autres hommes, un grand et un plus petit. L'un le crâne luisant et l'autre blond. Un Maître et son fidèle. Enfin, nouveau fidèle.

Une main terminée par une baguette squelettique qui vole souplement au-dessus d'un bras. Qui le touche à peine et pourtant, qui trace la destinée d'un homme, d'un jeune homme. Ce fin trait noir liant à jamais sa vie à celle de son Maître. Un honneur pour certain, une obligation pour lui. Le choix ne lui appartenait pas, il ne lui avait jamais appartenu. C'était celui de son père et il lui était impossible d'échapper à son destin, aussi déplaisant soit-il. Le silence imposant qui régnait dans la pièce à cet instant et qui, jusque là n'avait été troublé que par le léger frottement de la baguette contre la peau, fut rompu par la voix du Maître.

- Désormais ta vie m'appartient.

Le Lord lâcha le poignet du jeune homme et ce dernier retourna à sa place dans le cercle tout en remettant sa manche. Il n'avait même pas regardé la Marque sur son bras. A quoi bon ? Elle était là pour toujours, aucune raison de se presser pour l'admirer. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de quoi s'extasier devant le symbole de son propre asservissement. Drago se tenait droit, la tête penchée vers le sol afin de ne pas croiser le regard fier et triomphant de son père. Celui-là aussi, il le verrait bien assez tôt. Il s'attendait à ce qu'à présent on le laisse en paix, que le Lord ne lui demande plus rien, que la réunion s'arrête là, mais le destin avait décidé de se mettre en marche. Sa voix résonna à nouveau dans la pièce.

- J'ai une mission pour toi Drago.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête lentement, cachant sa surprise derrière un masque impassible.

- Je veux que tu élimines Potter.

Eliminer Potter ? Il lui demandait si simplement d'éliminer le Survivant ? Ces questions lui passèrent comme des éclairs dans l'esprit avant que le Maître ne continu.

- Demain c'est la rentrée, tu retournes à Poudlard, tu le tueras là-bas.

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il lui donnait à lui une telle mission ? Alors que son père lui avait maintes fois répété que le Lord voulait tuer Potter de ses propres mains ?

- Fais comme bon te semble, je te donne 3 mois pour y parvenir.

Pourquoi une telle précipitation ? Drago ne comprenait plus rien, il était abasourdi par cette nouvelle. Pourquoi lui donnait-on cette mission à lui ? D'autres mangemorts se seraient battu pour cet honneur et on le lui demandait à lui qui ne voulait pas. Etait-ce parce qu'en étant à Poudlard il était le plus proche de Potter ? Drago n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions que le Lord mit fin à la réunion.

- Fin de la réunion. Accompli ta mission Drago, ou tu en subiras les conséquences.

Avant qu'il ne comprenne exactement comment, son père les avaient fait transplaner jusqu'au Manoir Malefoy. Son masque d'impassibilité tenait toujours, le blond était simplement plus pâle que d'habitude. Il n'entendait pas vraiment ce que Lucius lui disait, il ne voulait pas entendre sa fierté se déverser sur lui comme une boue infâme. Il voulait seulement se retirer dans sa chambre pour essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. Les minutes qui suivirent lui parurent des heures mais son père le libéra enfin.

Une fois seul, le jeune garçon se repassa la réunion dans sa tête, mais le passage où le Lord lui demandait de tuer Potter lui était insupportable. Comment pouvait-il le faire ? Comment pouvait-il tuer Potter ? Potter qu'il aimait en secret. Que faire ? 3 mois, c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Il devait choisir, tuer Harry ou le laisser vivre et en payer les conséquences. Le jeune homme tergiversa pendant quelques minutes et épuisé par cette journée, sombra dans le sommeil.

Une semaine déjà qu'il était revenu à l'école, une semaine qu'il était à la fois heureux et désespéré quand par chance il croisait le Survivant dans un couloir ou était avec lui en cours. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, ni comment trancher entre sa vie et celle de Potter.

Deux semaines, puis trois, puis quatre.

La déprime gagnait le blond. Les mêmes questions lui revenaient sans cesse et le torturait. Il fallait qu'il se décide, il fallait qu'il tranche. Lui ou Potter.

Un soir alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, il sortit de son dortoir pour aller marcher dans les couloirs. Il arpentait le château en quête d'une réponse à ses angoisses, et c'est au détour d'un corridor qu'il la trouva. Potter, regardant dehors, assit sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, la lumière de la lune se reflétant dans ses lunettes. Drago recula vivement d'un pas, le brun ne l'avait pas vu, du moins le croyait-il.

- Depuis quand le Grand Malefoy fuit-il devant moi ?

Cette question que venait de lui adresser Potter était sans animosité, sans moquerie, comme une simple constatation. Le blond en fut le premier étonné et avança d'un pas.

- Je ne fuyais pas Potter, tu m'as… surpris.

La première fois, c'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient comme des gens normaux, sans haine apparente.

- Alors même toi tu peux être surpris ?

Harry venait de planter ses yeux verts dans son regard avec un sourire amusé. Drago ne pensait plus du tout à ses soucis, la voix du gryffondor l'apaisait.

- Je suppose que oui…

Après avoir brièvement sourit Harry se retourna vers la fenêtre et laissa quelques secondes le silence les envelopper.

- Pourquoi on a jamais pu parler comme ça Malefoy ?

Drago ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Que pouvait-il bien répondre ? Il n'était pas sur lui-même de la réponse.

- Parce qu'on n'en a jamais eu l'occasion…

Harry soupira.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

L'ambiance semblait bizarre, plus lourde d'un seul coup, Drago ne laissa pas le silence s'installer.

- Qu'est ce que tu faisais ici ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je cherchais des réponses.

Alors Potter aussi était sortit de son dortoir cette nuit pour réfléchir. Mais qu'est ce qui pouvait bien tracasser le Sauveur du monde sorcier ?

- Tu veux la vérité Malefoy ?

Après un instant d'hésitation devant tant de spontanéité et de franchise, il acquiesça, cela l'intéressait.

- Je pensais à toi.

Drago restait sans comprendre. Mais il ne voulait pas le montrer et afficha un sourire qui sonnait un peu faux.

- Tu cherchais comment te débarrasser de moi c'est ça Potter ?

Le visage du brun se ferma un peu plus, il semblait… triste ? Il lâcha un nouveau soupir.

- Non… je cherchais comment te faire comprendre.

- Me faire comprendre ?

Harry planta une nouvelle fois ses yeux dans ceux de Drago.

- Que je t'aime.

_How can I tell you this ?_

_How can I tell you this ?_

_I can not touch you,_

_But I can kill you..._

Drago ne savait pas trop quoi répondre, il restait simplement là, alors qu'Harry s'était levé et marchait vers lui. Il avait rêvé d'entendre ces mots, et maintenant il ne le voulait plus. Harry ne pouvait, ne devait pas l'aimer. Le blond avait pour mission de le tuer, il ne fallait pas qu'il s'approche plus. Il fallait qu'il le laisse seul, seul avec ses questions. Harry ne devait pas rendre son choix encore plus difficile. Et c'est pourtant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

- Je… Potter… je ne crois pas que ce soit… une bonne idée…

Mais Harry était maintenant devant lui à quelques centimètres de son visage et Drago le regardait avec tristesse.

_I'm so sad to say to you,_

_But don't put your face so close to me._

Harry ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait lui dire et Drago n'avait jamais vu une telle intensité dans son regard. Les deux émeraudes disparurent derrière ses paupières et le gryffondor approcha encore son visage de celui du serpentard. Ce dernier hésita une micro seconde et esquiva le baiser. Les deux émeraudes réapparurent immédiatement mais plus brillante. Le blond regardait le sol et Harry le fixait.

- Ce n'est pas… une bonne idée…

Malefoy ne pouvait pas lever la tête et le regarder en face, il avait si mal, refuser ce baiser faisait si mal. Potter, le cœur gros, complètement désespéré, se retourna pour s'en aller.

- Je suis désolé… Drago…

Ce nom, son nom, c'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait le prononcer. L'espace d'un instant cela le ramena à la réalité. Il était ici, seul avec celui qu'il aimait, pas de Voldemort, pas de mission. Il pouvait profiter de ce moment, goûter au plaisir d'être avec Harry. Harry qui d'ailleurs était en train de partir.

_Now I hear you say my name,_

_So I cross the light to be with you..._

Sans réfléchir d'avantage, Drago écouta son coeur et non sa raison. Il parcourut rapidement les quelques mètres qui le séparait d'Harry et se plaça devant lui. Le blond fit encore un pas et captura ces lèvres dont il avait tellement envie.

Un lit, deux corps qui se réchauffaient entre des draps de soie verte. Deux garçons qui s'aimaient, l'un brun l'autre blond. Le premier dormait encore, et le deuxième le regardait dormir, sa main passant tendrement sur le visage du gryffondor. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se réveillait aux côtés de lui, pas la première fois qu'il le regardait dormir. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il avait cette chance, chaque matin. Mais c'était la dernière fois aujourd'hui, tout rêve avait une fin et c'était aujourd'hui qu'il fallait se réveiller. Drago savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire, depuis ce soir là sa décision était prise. Il ne reviendrait pas en arrière, il irait au bout de ce qu'il devait faire.

Lentement, il se leva et alla ramasser ses habits retirés à la hâte la veille. Assis au pied du lit il se rhabilla, regardant toujours le brun, gravant cette image dans sa mémoire. Quand il eut finit, il s'assit a nouveau sur le lit et murmura.

- Harry… Harry…

- Hmmmpfff…

Drago sourit.

- Je dois partir…

- Hmmm… Où ?

Demanda le brun les yeux fermés encore à moitié endormit.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire… désolé.

Dans sa voix on sentait que le sourire sur ses lèvres avait disparut et c'est ce qui réveilla totalement le brun. Drago ne lui faisait pas de cachotteries d'habitude. Il redemanda avec une voix plus ferme.

- Tu vas où ?

- Je ne peux rien te dire, mais il fallait que je te parle avant.

Drago voyait bien que Harry ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait et craignait ce qu'il allait lui dire.

- Hier soir, c'était la dernière fois. Il ne faut plus qu'on se voit. C'est mieux pour nous deux.

- Quoi ?! Tu plaisantes Drago ?

Drago le regarda droit dans les yeux, il aurait aimé lui montrer sa tristesse, lui dire que cela lui brisait le coeur mais il ne le pouvait pas.

- Je ne plaisante pas Harry.

Une larme coula sur la joue du brun sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi le serpentard lui faisait cela alors que la veille encore il jurait l'aimer.

- Tu as des ennuis c'est ça ? Je… je peux sûrement t'aider !

_What can you do for that ?_

_What can you do for that ?_

_I know you can't. _

_I know you cannot do anything._

- Tu ne peux rien faire.

Drago se sentait faiblir devant ses yeux suppliants. Il s'appuya sur sa main et se leva. Il était presque arrivé à la porte mais Harry qui avait sauté hors du lit lui attrapa le bras. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le gryffondor tenta de le retenir et avança son visage. Mais tout comme il avait esquivé leur premier baiser, Drago esquiva leur dernier.

_I'm so sad to say to you,_

_But don't put your face so close to me._

Drago avait quitté un Harry Potter incrédule au château et il se trouvait à présent devant le grand manoir qui servait de quartier général et de demeure à Voldemort. Il avait peur, mais il assumerait ses actes. Il avait choisit de laisser vivre Harry, de le laisser sauver le monde. Si l'un des deux devait mourir, c'était lui.

La porte massive s'ouvrit sur un mangemort encapuchonné qui l'emmena jusqu'à la salle principale, même si il en connaissait le chemin. Là, au fond, dans la pénombre de la pièce dont les fenêtres avaient était condamnées par des planches de bois, se trouvait le siège du Lord. Drago avança d'un pas qui se voulait sûr, jusqu'à quelques mètres du Maître.

- Tu as échoué Drago.

La voix était grave et traînante, se répandant sur les murs.

- Je te donne une mission simple, et tu échoues !

Le Lord était clairement en colère et Drago se décida à répondre. Il était venu ici sans espoir d'en repartir, il ne reculerait pas, il ne s'agenouillerai pas pour demander grâce.

- Je ne pouvais pas tuer Potter.

Les yeux de Lord Voldemort s'écarquillèrent, cette vermine osait lui répondre avec ce ton hautain ! Se dresser devant lui alors qu'il devrait ramper de peur !

- Je ne voulais pas tuer Potter.

Corrigea Drago avec un sourire effronté sur les lèvres.

- Tu ne voulais pas ?!

Drago avait conscience qu'il vivait certainement ses derniers instants. Mais il s'en fichait éperdument, il avait réussi à défier le Tout-Puissant-Voldemort ! Il n'avait plus peur de lui, il pouvait bien le torturer ou le tuer, cela ne lui faisait rien. Son sourire trônant toujours sur ses lèvres il répondit calmement à la question de son "Maître".

- Parce que je l'aime.

Quand il entendit cette phrase, Voldemort ne semblait plus pouvoir se contrôler, c'était comme si la pièce entière se remplissait de sa colère. Il hurlait contre le jeune garçon tout en se levant de son siège.

- TRAITRE ! PAYES CELA DE TA VIE !

Au même instant alors que la baguette était pointée vers lui, que le Lord s'apprêtait à prononcer la sentence finale, une détonation sourde retentit à l'extérieur de la salle et une seconde plus tard la porte explosa, projetant à plusieurs mètres des éclats de bois. Au milieu de ce nuage de poussière, plusieurs silhouettes apparurent, et Drago reconnu l'une d'elle, Harry. Il eut le temps de le voir lui sourire et l'instant d'après il cria son nom.

- DRAGO !

_Now I __hear you say my name,_

_So I cross the fire to be with you..._

Drago sentit une douleur violente dans son dos, il tomba à genoux, ses yeux semblèrent plus vides et son sourire disparut pour laisser place à un rictus de souffrance. Il le savait bien qu'il ne sortirait pas d'ici.

Le Lord pris au piège dans sa propre demeure venait de se venger avant de transplaner pour une destination inconnue.

Harry courut vers le corps de Drago et se jeta à genoux à ses côtés.

- Drago…

Le blond lui sourit malgré la douleur qui parcourait tout son corps. Ce n'était pas un avada qui l'avait touché mais il sentait que le résultat serait le même.

- Je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée…

Drago essayait de plaisanter pour que ses derniers instants ne semblent pas si dramatiques.

- Imbécile ! Tu aurais dû me dire ! J'aurai pu t'aider !

Harry avait beau lui faire un reproche, le sourire de Drago ne quittait plus son visage. Il sentait ses dernières forces le quitter et son dernier souffle arriver.

_I'm so sad to say to you,_

_But don't put your face so close to me._

- Drago ? Non... Tu peux pas me laisser, je t'aime !

_Now I hear you say my name,_

_So I cross the light to be with you..._

Il savait que c'était la fin, son dernier élan de vie le parcourait. Il voulait dire encore tellement de choses à Harry. Lui dire pardon, de ne pas être trop triste, qu'il l'aimerait toujours, qu'il aurait voulut faire sa vie avec lui dans un monde sans guerre, qu'il croyait en lui et que tout finirait par s'arranger. Mais il n'en avait pas la force, il ne parvint même pas à finir sa dernière phrase, qui resterait en suspend pour toujours.

- Moi au…

_And I... Love you…_

Voila !!!

Par pitié ne me tuez pas ! Je sais que j'ai (encore) tuer Drago mais laisser moi la vie sauve !

Une review ? J'accepte même celle pour me dire que je suis une sadique sans cœur


End file.
